Apariencias
by Alexis Gray
Summary: Toshiro se separo de ella bruscamente – ¿Qué me pasa? Es que no sabes qué me pasa, pasa que me canse de aparentar, de fingir que no me importe lo tuyo con Aizen, que me hables de otros chicos y tener que aparentar que no me interesa porque yo…


**_Hola a todos espero que hayan pasado un buen san valentin._**

**_Bueno aqui tengo un fic que hize dedicado a Rex y Zoey de dino rey pero me gusto bastante y me pregunte como quedaria si fueran Momo y Toshiro los personajes y como esta locura no me dejaba en paz decidi adaptarla a estos personajes _**

**_Espero que les guste y sin mas preámbulos he aquí mi fic... _**

* * *

Apariencias

Momo Hinamori lucia como una chica normal, con una vida aparentemente normal a excepción de algunos "insignificantes" detalles como el hecho de ser una shinigami un dios de la muerte y otras cosas. Pero no todo es lo que aparenta y eso es exactamente lo que pasaba con el chico que tenia al frente.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, aparentemente 14 años, ojos azules, cabello blanco, fuerte, inteligente aparentemente una persona normal pero Ichigo,Rukia,Ishida,Inue, eran unos de los que sabían que él,era uno de los mas poderosos capitanes de la sociedad de almas.

-…Y ¿piensas decírselo?- Pregunto el albino melancólicamente.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto confundida la chica.

-¿Es que acaso no me estas escuchando?-Pregunto el chico un poco molesto

-Ohhh hablas sobre decirle lo que siento a Aizen-repuso la chica abrumada.

-Si es…es mejor que me vaya-Repuso el muchacho confundido, últimamente cuando estaba cerca de Mono todo era diferente el corazón le latía a mil por hora, no sabía que decir, las manos le sudaban tal vez eso era a lo que se referían como amor pero ella no le correspondía eso era seguro pues minutos antes habían conversado y ella le había contado y hablado sobre un chico increíble, obviamente Aizen su idolatrado capitán, aparentemente pero su peor enemigo y traidor,el lo odiaba con todo su ser y no lo soportaba,¿no le bastaba con tener a todas las shinigamis coladitas por el?,y ahora la unica que amaba le habia hablado de el minutos antes... ahora también tenía a Momo.

-Espera…no te vayas Shiro-chan-Dijo Momo en un susurro pero fue lo suficientemente claro y alto como para que Toshiro lo oyera.

-Aizen y yo…terminamos-Dijo tímidamente la chica

-¡¿Qué?- Alegria, felicidad, euforia era lo que inundaba el pecho de Toshiro quien se sentía un poco egoísta pero que mas daba, a quien engañaba si él, la amaba.

-Lo siento mucho-Mintió el chico aparentando que sentía tristeza y lastima. ¡Dios que mala persona era! ¿Pero seguía estando mal si se comportaba así por amor?

-Yo no, pero me siento mal, porque mientes y te comportas tan falsamente-Le espeto furiosa

-De…de que me hablas-Dijo Toshiro aparentando tranquilidad.

Zoey se acerco a él, puso una mano en su pecho y lo miro a los ojos, Toshiro se sonrojo sorprendido, pero le gustaba estar así, el tacto con la mano de Mono, lo quemaba, pero le fascinaba como se sentía.

Luego se acerco a su oído y susurro -Te conozco muy bien ¿Qué pasa?-

Toshiro se separo de ella bruscamente – ¿Qué me pasa? Es que no sabes qué me pasa, pasa que me canse de aparentar, de fingir que no me importe lo tuyo con Aizen, que me hables de otros chicos y tener que aparentar que no me interesa,de ser el frio capitan sin sentimientos porque yo…-No pudo continuar unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos quitándole el habla.

-¿Q…quee fue eso?-Logro gesticular Toshiro mientras respiraba agitada mente.

-Pero ¿y Aizen?-Respondio el chico confundido

-No lo amo, yo lo quiero como un padre-

-Y Shiro-chan ¿que me ibas a decir?-

-Que te amo moja camas-

-Yo tambien- Dijo Momo entre risas.

-¿de que te ríes?- Pregunto Toshiro con curiosidad

-Aparentemente ya no somos solo "amigos"-Sonrió Momo mientras lo volvía a besar.

_Porque a fin de cuentas Toshiro y Momo entendieron que las apariencias engañan…porque aparentemente ellos eran solo amigos_

_

* * *

_

**¿Que les parecio? **

**Espero no haberlos desilusionado bueno aceptare cualquier comentario con resignación pero tampoco me maten! criticas constructivas por favor.**

**Bueno si les gusto, pueden leer el original se llama Aparentemente.**

**Me sentí un poco mal porque no se me ocurrió a quien mas poner en el papel del novio de Momo (en el fic original puse a Max) y como ella quería mucho a Aizen no tuve mas opción :S **

_**Merezco un review?**  
_


End file.
